


The Sparkles Of My Heart

by themoonofwonderland



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: M/M, buttherewillbefluffpromise, notgettingalong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonofwonderland/pseuds/themoonofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark and Go aren't exactly getting along... for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparkles Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS :   
> English isn't my native language and I only learn it at school, if there is any mistake, i'm really sorry. Also if anyone would like to be a beta reader for this fic, tell me

It's been one hour since Go started walking in this forest. The sun was piercing through the trees, the path bathed in a soft light. Sunbeams reflect themselves on the green leaves of the spring. He liked the smell, this combination of leaves, moss and dry mud. He started to sweat but he didn't pay attention to it. He was focused, trying not to miss any Pokémon. He was so excited to become a trainer. He just passed his 18th birthday, and therefore only started this adventure. He manages to catch a few Pokémon near his home but he had the feeling this forest was full of surprises. 

The trainer’s legs started to feel heavy. He couldn’t sit in the middle of the track and consequently, he looked for a place to rest. He saw a little clearing not far and decided to go there. The grass was colored in a beautiful green and some flowers were already out. The sun was brighter than behind the trees’ shadows and was gently burning Go’s skin. He wiped his forehead in absent-mindedly gesture. His eyes wandered until he saw a rock where he could rest. Go was going to sit down when a little noise caught his attention. He approached, slowly, the bush where the sound seemed to come from and noticed a pink tail. A Clefairy. A smile grew on Go's lips but before he could do anything or even understand what was happening, he was on the ground. He was completely disoriented. Why was he lying on the soil? He raised his head and saw a young and tall blond man who was carrying a lot of eggs and...running? Go went back on his feet and shout at him : 

"EH! YOU COULD BE CAREFUL."

The stranger turned around, surprised to hear someone's voice. He seemed confused seeing Go heading toward him, irritated.

"What?"

"YOU JUST RAN INTO ME !"

The blond still looked very perplexed. He didn’t seem to understand what was going on. He passed a hand in his blond messy hair but didn’t say anything. 

"You didn't even notice did you?" Go removed his brown hair falling in front of his eyes. 

"Hum..."

" I was going to catch a Clefairy, who by the way you made run away, thank you for that, and you came out of nowhere, making me fall."

"I have this effect on people", he replied but seeing that Go wasn't amuse, he corrected himself : "I'm sorry, nobody ever come into this forest, I didn't expect to find anybody and I didn't saw you." 

"You didn't saw me?! AND YOU DIDN'T FELT IT WHEN YOU RAN INTO ME?"

"I'm sorry, I was focused." 

"I could have hurt myself while falling, or one of your stupid eggs could have..."

"ONE OF MY WHAT?"

The boy stayed calm until now but at soon as Go talked about his eggs, he exploded. His eyes, which had an almost childish glow earlier, seemed occupied with flames.

"MY EGGS AREN'T STUPID, THEY ARE PRECIOUS, I TOOK CARE OF THEM AND I CAN TELL YOU THAT EVERY POKEMON IN THEM IS MORE INTELLIGENT THAN YOU !" He screamed. 

"I PITY THEM, WITH YOU AS A TRAINER, THEY WON'T GO VERY FAR IF YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" We were both shooting but luckily we were alone. 

"IF YOU ARE THAT DISAGREEABLE WITH PEOPLE WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY HOME ?" 

"I COULD SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU. BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T COME BACK IN THIS FOREST". 

"GOOD."

"GOOD."

The young man left in the opposite direction. Go watched him leave and decided to go home, too angry to want to catch any Pokémon and he didn’t want to take the risk of seeing this guy again. Ever. 

A few days later, Go got a call from professor Willow. He asked him to come to the lab for what he called "the next step in his training". The young trainer didn't lost one minute and leave for the lab right away. He didn’t live near but it was still possible to go there walking. When he arrived in front of the building, he looked at it, took a deep breath and entered. He already came once but was still impressed. He passed the hall and head toward the first room on the right where he found the professor. 

"Hello professor."

"Go! You came fast!" A smile started to appear on his lips, "so, how is your adventure going?" 

"Very well professor", replied Go with a smile.

"Happy to hear it. I asked you to come today because it's time for you to choose a team." 

The team thing didn't evoke anything for Go but he just nod. He followed Willow into another room, smaller. There were many computers. On, they lit up the room with the blue light of the screens. The professor checked something on one of them while talking :

"I guess you're not familiar with the team principle."

Go shook his head.

"It's very simple. Every trainer has to choose one of the three teams. Each team has different beliefs, and approach. Usually, the leader of each team presents their team but they all left for an important mission yesterday. I will introduce each team to you, but don't worry, I will do them justice. First of all, Team Valor. This team highlights Pokémon’s strength. They are researching how to enhance their natural power. Then we have the Mystic team, they extol wisdom and study the Pokémon’s evolution. And finally Team Instinct, they work on the eggs and focus on intuition."

The professor was done and was waiting for Go's choice. He was thinking. The most logical choice would have been Mystic or Valor but something made him want to choose Instinct. No, but he couldn't make such an important choice trusting only this little voice in his head. And yet, when the professor asked him, Go's answer came immediately: 

"I choose Instinct."

"Perfect! If everything is okay, the leader should come back tonight. If you want, I can show you the lab until they arrive so you can meet them, especially Spark, the leader of your team", offered the Professor.

"It would be a pleasure, thank you!"

Willow began by showing him the entire lab, well at least the « research » part of it, and explained what each room was for. Then they walked into a corridor with a large glass door at the end. We could see a huge garden. It was surrounded by high trees and we couldn’t tell there was a garden when we arrive in front of the lab. There were trainers of all age. Most of them were training with their Pokémons. Go was amazed. The professor had work to do and told Go he could stay here. The young man spent the all afternoon in this garden, watching the magic of the bond between a Pokémon and his trainer. When the sun started to set, he went back into the lab and met Willow. He was typing actively on a keyboard. He raised his head when he heard Go coming: 

"Oh Go ! The leaders told me that they’re coming back tonight; you can stay until they arrive. "

Go stayed, exploring the room where he was. The walls were covered with projected data. They were both focused on what they were doing when suddenly they heard a door noise followed with voices. 

"This must be them! Said Willow, Wait here, I'll be back."

The older man left the room and met the trainers in the hall. Go could hear their conversation:

"Professor"! Said a woman voice

"Hello Candela"

He also greets someone named Blanche and the vaunted Spark. 

"About our mission...." was starting Blanche.

"We'll see about that later", interrupt Willow. "I asked this afternoon to one of the young trainer of the region to pick one of your team."

"But we didn't get to present them!" Complained Spark 

"I know that you love doing it Spark, but you weren't there. And don't be disappointed because he chose Instinct." 

"REALLY ? YEEEEEEEEES !" Screamed the leader, and by the muffled sound which came to Go's ears just after, Spark had threw himself at the professor neck

The trainer's enthusiasm warmed up Go's heart. He heard Spark asking where he was, like he was talking about a Christmas present and after that Candela told him to shut up, they headed back to the room. He became more and more impatient. Go knew they were just behind the door, two feet from here. The professor pushed the door and they entered the room.

"Spark, this is Go. Go, this is Spark. I'm sure you are going to perfectly get along!"

But Go had frozen. Right in front of him was standing the tall blond guy from the forest. The one who had ran into him. The one he had an argument with. From Spark's expression, he also recognized him. The temperature of the room seemed to have drop and nobody dare to say something. The others understood that something was going on. Not something good.   
Go was the first to break the silent: 

"You..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter ! Sorry again if there is any mistake. Don't worry we'll still see the cute version of Spark we all love but I really wanted to write a fic where he and Go didn't get along at the beginning.   
> Let me know your thoughts on this beginning !


End file.
